The subject matter disclosed herein relates to image analysis approaches suitable for use in a distributed, remote, or mobile imaging context where real-time or near real-time image quality assessment using consistent or uniform standards is useful.
In various modern contexts, non-invasively acquired images are used for identifying or localizing features in a subject or object that would otherwise not be evident from external examination alone. By way of example, in healthcare facilities, non-invasive imaging approaches are used for identifying, localizing, and/or diagnosing aberrant or diseased tissues, structural abnormalities or irregularities, foreign objects within the body, and so forth. Conversely, in security screening contexts, non-invasive imaging approaches may be used to identify objects or items deemed of interest in a security context, such as contraband or prohibited items within a package or bag or present in a person's clothing.
By way of an illustrative medical example, one purpose to which such techniques are applied is the acquisition of mammographic images for use in identifying and diagnosing a clinically relevant medical condition. Such images of breast tissue may be acquired so as to identify or diagnose lesions or irregularities in the breast tissue. Based upon this information, patient may then be treated or cleared as appropriate from the image data.
One situation that may arise is that the prevalence and/or mobility of such imaging systems exceed availability of skilled personnel to facilitate acquisition of quality images. For example, in the context of mammography, mobile or portable systems may sometimes be employed to provide screening opportunities in remote or rural settings or in other non-clinical settings (i.e., outside the hospital or clinic). In such scenarios, the personnel involved may be less experienced in acquiring quality images or may be skilled but, due to the setting and circumstances may have difficulty in acquiring quality images in a time frame that is available and/or with the equipment that is available. In such contexts the technician also may be unskilled or inexperienced at reading the acquired images and thus may not be capable of promptly determining whether an acquired image or images is of suitable quality or otherwise meets clinical standards. As a consequence, a set of images acquired for a given patient may be determined to be unsuitable or otherwise of insufficient quality after the patient has been moved from a given clinical pose, or in some circumstances after the patient has already left the screening site. Such scenarios result in a missed diagnostic opportunity or in the patient having to return to be reimaged. As will be appreciated, though a mammography example is described above, similar situation s may arise in other medical imaging contexts and/or in non-medical contexts, including security screening contexts.